I can wait forever
by Decembers Love
Summary: Elena turned her humanity off, she's an emotionless monster. By her side is still Stefan, who finally has a plan and the cure for vampirism. He knows Elena wants to be a human, at least a part deeply inside of her. So he made a plan ..


_**Hey People. My Friend made this Fanfiction about Elena and Stefan for me, i asked her to post it here because i have an acc. She'll write more chapters, i just wanted to mention that it's not mine. Like for me, she learned english in school. So please be nice. We'd be happy about reviews and everything.  
This takes place after Elena turned her emotions off, Stefan is still secretly inlove with her, and he has a plan to bring her humanity back. **_

**Chapter 1.**

Stefan was standing in front of a little restaurant in New York,tapping his foot on the ground was nervous,and he went trough the plan in his head for like..a thousand times this was going to be there in five ..his shook his didn't belong to couldn't understand how he was able to love her,even the emotionless bitch she turned to.'I love you, on to let that go.'That memory made Stefan feel a pain in his knew that he will never let that go.

Another bad thought curled trough his mind at that time, will be human what?That didn't mean he was going to love him wasn't going to love any of was going to live trough a quiet hell,but he accepted quickly pictured his by Elena's side,whether she wanted it or will be will have a loving husband and beautiful Stefan will stand outside her house,watching her every single movement trough the matter she noticed him or not.

His lips curved into a gentle smile,but he never felt more dead.

Elena arrived just in sighed deeply,noticing how enthralled he was at her beauty; her perfect features,her slightly pale remembered how soft it felt under his eyes were not the same, warming fire in her eyes were gone. "So..?" Elena's melodic,cold voice brought him back to eyebrows were raised impatiently. "Yeah..",Stefan murmured."This way".He gestured to the walked inside confidently and picked a table in a corner,which was took a seat in front of her and crossed his was the part when she was asking nately,Stefan had learnt how to control his had lied a lot lately,so he became good at it. "So,you can me all the good parts of being a human",Elena said sarcastically while taking off her denim looked down and smiled."If I did that,Damon would be here with me".Surprisingly,Elena gave him a smile. "You know",she said, "I always appreciated the fact that you really cared about what I want." Stefan raised his eyes,and met lips parted was he supposed to lie to her when she literally took his breath by simply looking into his eyes?"I still do",Stefan murmured,surprised of how choked-up his voice looked at him ,her wonderful hazel eyes sighed deeply.

"Is that it?You met me here to tell me that you'll finally leave me alone?" Stefan nodded ansentmindedly.  
"I know how my life will be until now.I'll probably move from Mystic Falls.I won't tell anyone where,so I can make sure Caroline or someone else won't convince me to stay." Surprisingly,Elena didn't try to hide her shock.

"Wow",she said,and sank down on the chair.

"I was not expecting to hear ,thanks". Stefan narrowed his didn't seem to care about the fact that he was leaving and it tried to control his heartbeats as the waiter approached tried to seem calm,and he placed his hand on the table,looking at the waiter.

"What can I bring you?" he asked. Stefan already noticed Elena's hungry smirk playing on her canines were already growing,and her eyer were easily becoming red.

"You",she murmured in a soft,predatory voice and grabbed the waiters hand gently,staring into his was compelling had to pretend that he didn't see boy closed his eyes,while Elena was pressing her mouth against his wrist,drinking his was wrong, noticed a tension when hearing her drinking his was doing it slowly,making the boy close his was teasing wanted Stefan to drink blood from the same barely resisted from letting his canines knew what the plan was. And then,something raised her head. The blood was still dripping from her eyes were widened,and her lips were parted in then she looked at Stefan.

He froze. She was looking at him as if she was trying to apologize from every single time she hurt him,for every single time she dissapointed saw such a deep regret,such a pain for being who she saw the human Elena,the scared girl who was now asking for help,as she dropped on the was still enchanted by what he picked her up carefully,bridal style,getting her out of the pressed a soft kiss on her forehead as her eyes closed.

Follow the plan,follow the was again repeating that sentence to carefully placed Elena on the backseat of his car,and grabbed a blanket from the trunk of his car and covered her up in looked at her for a while.

And then she grabbed his hand parted his lips in almost forgot how soft her skin felt under his was unconscious ,though.

Stefan didn't fingers shyly found their way to her trailed his fingetips over her skin,stroking her cheek carefully,barely touching heart was beating much Elena was there,lying on his backseat,accepting his he had vervained the waiter a little more than he should thing he compelled him before not to scream. With a sigh,Stefan quickly sat on the driver seat and turned on the hotel where he was going to finish the plan wasn't too he was driving,he heard his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans.

"Damon",he thought. In the past few weeks,his older brother hadn't stopped from calling ,he did told Damon that he would take a break from the town and visit New York,to try to make Elena forgive had already gave up at the plan of turning Elena back into a human,and somewhere in the back of his mind,Stefan knew that it was because of the sire bond. He ignored his brother's call,for the 7th time road was quiet,and he was barely controlling himself from looking behind him,at angelic face was his was,simply,the death of what was he to her?"That's a bit ironic" ,Stefan said to himself as he arrived in front of the small hotel outside New Elena was the death of him,he was probably the life of was going to give her the was then,if she wants to,he'll take her to Mystic Falls and he'll leave the town until the end of her life. There was another possibility,tho Stefan didn't want to think taking the cure,Elena might want to become a vampire didn't want to consider it because it seemed remembered her words perfectly: "I don't wanna be a vampire".

He sighed deeply, was now walking along the corridors of the hotel,with an uncoscious Elena curled up in a blanket in his arms and a brown leather bagback on his had booked a room with a double bed,only for knew that she would need comfort after taking the cure,and he was about to book a single for himself was scheduled,even the huge fight they would have after he gaves her the cure. This time,he didn't even hear his phone simply rolled his eyes while walking inside the bed looked was huge,and the sheets were white and couldn't help but imagine Elena in that bed with him.

Stefan was missing her so just placed her carefully on the bed,noticing that her little silhouette didn't cover a half of it. He took his backpack and pulled out a syringe full of needed to keep Elena unconscious until the gently took her hand in his and carefully sunk the syringe in one of the 's lips quivered in pain.

"Shhh..",Stefan would've done anything,except hurting even realising what he was doing,he leaned in and kissed her lips slowly,so he didn't feel and answer,he felt the touch of her lips sending warm waves trough his didn't remember feeling that calm,that happy,in didn't care Elena was this was a bit selfish,though. Elena's lips stopped quivering.


End file.
